Celebrate Your Love
by Hanzatsu-Hime
Summary: A one-shot that shows the adventures of Zoro and Nami, and Sanji and Hanzatsu as they celebrate Valentine's Day for the first time as couple! ZoroXNami and SanjiXHanzatsu (my O.C.) One-Shot!


_**One Piece:**_

 **Celebrate Your Love**

* * *

 **Pairings:** Roronoa Zoro x Nami; Sanji x Hanzatsu (OC)

 **Rating:** Teen (Some Sexual Humour)

 **Timeline:** Post-Time Skip

* * *

 **Part 1: The Reminder**

"Why are you so happy today?" asked the Embodied Tsunami as she wandered into the Women's Quarters on the Thousand Sunny. She had noticed her fellow navigator had been quite cheery since the moment she had awoken, and combined with her current humming and rummaging through her expansive wardrobe, there had to be a method to Nami's madness in creating a hurricane of clothes all over the once clean bedroom.

The bubbly redhead spun at her waist while clutching a sequent blue dress to her chest, which was coincidental considering whom she was speaking to. "Hanzatsu!" Nami cheered, brown eyes wide with excitement, "Good, another pair of eyes to help me sort through all of this! What do you think? Don't just say yes because of the colour!" Facing her friend completely now, the exuberant woman modeled the gown by flattening it against her rather thin and curvy shape.

The large gap in the chest area and its backless state allowed for Hanzatsu to see right through the outfit and view what her cleavage would actually look like if she were to put it on.

Pursing her lips with a great deal of concentration, the Bandana crew member did her damnedest not to think of the blue cloth she always wore around her head as she studied the sparkling cloth – given the size of the material, it might as well have been simply a piece of expensive cloth – before replying, "Well, for an everyday thing, you might want to consider something that isn't so bedazzling."

"What? It isn't just 'an everyday thing'! It's Valentine's Day, and Zoro should be taking me somewhere special. If not this one, than how about…" And just like that, she returned to her war scene of a wardrobe, apparently heeding her new friend's advice.

However, Hanzatsu was not at all as thrilled about the holiday as Nami was, and if they were still facing one another, surely the latter would have seen her Zoro-like frown. "Hey…did you say…it's Valentine's Day?" The despair could be heard in every word as she asked her question.

Muffled by layers of fabric and potentially even more loud accents to her clothes, the rummaging woman replied, "Yes! Zoro has never done anything like this for me before, but with you and Sanji together" – a horrific twitch overtook her friend's body then – "and with Franky and Robin already having gone out for the day, I'm sure he'll realize that he can't just sleep the whole day away and pretend like this isn't the most romantic holiday of the year. I let him get away with _a_ _lot_ , but not this—Ooh, how about this one!?"

As her royal blue eyes scanned the white halter dress, Hanzatsu could not help but feel less and less excited to assist her friend in her ventures to look the part on this day of days. The realization that it was indeed the holiday of love was quite staggering to both her mood and her psyche; it required a great deal of her might not to simply keel over then and there! Out of politeness, she gestured a simple thumbs up to the awaiting woman and then promptly took a seat on the end of the nearest bed. A hardy sigh escaped her shortly after.

"Hey…are you all right?" noticing the obvious ques of distress, Nami put down her dress and approached the Mizu Mizu no Mi-user with obvious curiosity, "Do you need another sea stone?"

"No, it isn't that. I just…I was really _dreading_ Valentine's Day this year." Admitted Hanzatsu.

The cross expression she received in response showed that Nami was not having any of her negativity towards the holiday, "What? How can you say that? You have one of the most romantic men in the New World as your Valentine! Sanji-kun will probably spoil you so much that all you'll have to do is sit there and smile; he'll get a nose bleed and pass out before the night is over." The casual wave she offered implied that she had no doubt about the end to their evening.

Immediately lifting her head, the fear and dire concern was seen emanating from Hanzatsu body, expression, and tone, "But that's the problem! Nothing I do will even measure up to what that Love Cook does for me! How am I supposed to happily go out with him tonight, if I know that anything I give to him will probably look like Princess Mansherry next to Pica!"

"Huh? How do you know about…Well, whatever! Sanji-kun will just appreciate the fact that you got him anything. I told you – aim for the nosebleed! Maybe if you go first and give him your gift, he'll be too excited and you'll have one unconscious date on your hands. There – no gift-exchange to worry about!" The pride that resonated in Nami's voice heavily implied that she could not have been happier with her provided plan.

' _What the hell…?_ ' was all that Hanzatsu could think of in response. Her bug-eyed gaze most likely imparted her opinion of the suggestion clearly.

When a verbal response was not given, it was Nami's turn to huff, "Seriously though, you shouldn't have any problems. What did you get him for Valentine's Day? Tell me." Hands now planted on her partially covered hips, the redheaded navigator awaited the answer of the caramel-haired one.

A few moments passed them by in utter silence, neither one of them moving an inch. When Hanzatsu did decide to answer, she slowly craned her head to look up at her friend and quietly admitted, "I've been so nervous and I've put it off so much, that I don't…actually…have anything for him."

Another few seconds went by before her _friend_ answered, "Then THAT'S your problem! Go out and GET HIM A GIFT, ALREADY!"

… _With Sanji & Zoro…_

"Hey." Came the princely voice of the Mugiwara chef.

"Hey." With a grunt, the swordsman replied while tossing his baton of weights forward for the thousandth time.

Sanji took a deep breath of his cigarette's smoke to bypass the sweaty stench that coated the Crow's Nest heavily. Carrying himself past the source of the odour, he wandered over to the couch that circled the space and sat down with greater decorum than was necessary. He allowed for his presence to sink in with the first mate, though it was highly unlikely that anything aside from the number of reps registered with the muscle man before him, he imagined. Sighing, Number 7 decided to break the silence with Number 1 and say, "Today is Valentine's Day."

That was all it took. Zoro's shoulders twitched so sharply that it looked as though it strained him to keep the staff of his weights straight after hearing such a thing. His wheezing groan as another indication of the difficulties he was facing, before he tossed his equipment down on the thankfully reinforced floor and spun around to argue with his nakama, "Why the hell would you suddenly say that!?"

Closing his eyes in the attempt to keep his cool, Sanji disapprovingly muttered, "That reaction tells me you haven't even thought of what to get Nami-san yet."

"You shut your mouth!" Was the weak reply of the mighty Roronoa Zoro at first, before he calmed slightly after patting his face down with the towel around his neck, "This doesn't have anything to do with you, Shit-Cook. Don't you have another girl to irritate with your love struck ways now?"

It did not matter that it was his usual bickering partner that he was speaking to – it could have been someone in the staff at the Baratie who was trying to piss him off just as obviously as the first mate was – if someone mentioned his girlfriend's name, he would immediately go into a tizzy, "Yes, I do! Hanzatsu-hime is the most wonderful lady in all of the world! She's like a goddess who rose out of the heavenly waters of the All Blue and was made just for me! Ah, and she chose _me_ to be her Valentine! Aha ha—"

"Don't you dare have one of your nosebleeds in here." Barked Zoro with an extremely serious glare.

That prominent vein in Sanji's forehead popped out when given an order by _him_ , "Shut up, Marimo. We both know I'm not here to talk about how great _my_ life is…even though it's the most amazing it's ever been!" And just like that, he had reverted to his swooning ways.

Growling, the first mate shouted at the chef, "Rrgh, knock it off already!"

As if he had snapped out of a trance, Sanji straightened and even fixed his tie to prove that he was intent on having a serious, proper conversation. "R-Right. The point is, today is an important of love and Nami-san deserves to be spoiled with tenderness and affection."

If a window had been open, a large gust of sea breeze would have passed through the Crow's Nest before that comment was given a reply, "So? Why are you here?"

Sanji snapped into action – ditching his calm approach – in order to exclaim, "You shitty swordsman! Instead of training up here all day, you should be out looking for something to spoil Nami-san with! She deserves a lot better than you, so at least make it somewhat worth for her to date you by getting her something nice on Valentine's Day!"

"Huh?" was the shocking response to the rude rant he had received, "Me? Didn't I hear somewhere that it's the girl's job to spoil the guy on Valentine's Day? We don't have to do anything for a month or something." And just like that, Zoro genuinely believed that their conversation had ended and prepared to return himself to his typical training regimen.

However, his words caused a spark, as if they had lit the blond man behind him on fire. Roronoa Zoro could sense the disturbance, but refused to move and give Sanji any sort of satisfaction that he was capable of unnerving him. The flames grew higher, more sweat fell from the swordsman's brow, but he refused to acknowledge the troublesome chef in the slightest. Which, ultimately, suited Sanji well, since it allowed him to fling the target of rage by his shoulders and scream in his face.

"I don't CARE what you THINK you HEARD! You are going to GET a present FOR NAMI-SWAN and SPOIL HER TODAY!"

"I-I don't even have any money! That witch takes it all the time—"

" _WHAT_!? Did you just call her A WITCH!? You'll be lucky if I don't SKEWER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP, YOU SHITTY MARIMO!"

"LIKE HELL, YOU COULD! AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE, DUMBASS PRINCE! GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE WITH YOUR STUPID LOVEY-DOVEY SHIT! SHOULDN'T YOU BE WORRIED ABOUT SATISFYING YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND INSTEAD OF ALWAYS FOCUSING ON MINE!?"

"I'LL DO WHATEVER I-…Oh," In the blink of an eye, the flame surrounding Sanji's enraged body dissipated, and he returned to his normal state of being. A realization seemed to shine in his eye, but the man whom he had been yelling at was not able to process such a thing in such a short time span of events. It took only a second to pass, but a brilliant idea struck him upside the head, it seemed, "That's it! I'm sure if Hanzatsu-hime goes shopping with you, she'll make sure that you get Nami-san the perfect gift for Valentine's Day! She's such a loving and clever woman, she'll definitely be able to—"

"What- _ever_!" bellowed Zoro as he used his fist to silence the chef, hoping to use the force to dislodge those grubby hands of his from his shoulders, too, "If you can get me the money, I'll go, all right!? Just get the hell out of the Crow's Nest already! Geez!"

* * *

 **Part 2: The Purchasing**

As Sanji and Nami wandered around the town of Doki Doki, they could not help but notice how incredibly festive the world around them appeared to be. Hearts were slapped onto every surface, stitched into every fabric of clothing, even shaped into clouds above their heads. It was as if the holiday itself was made on this island, and no person nor civilization could celebrate it quite like the people on Labu Wubbi Island.

"I think I found my people." Sanji said in a singsong voice while observing the spirit of the town. Even the way in which he frolicked seemed much more culturally accepted, since no one stared or moved to the other side of the road when he passed them by.

At his side, Nami reluctantly gave into the welcoming, friendly air of the island and smiled, "I've never seen such a happy place before. And we happened to land here on what is most likely their most sacred holiday."

"Oh, but it _is_!" proclaimed a chorus of voices from somewhere nearby. The two Mugiwara tossed their heads about until they frighteningly located a literal choir of bright-eyed children behind them, only rising up to the height of their waist. They each carried a booklet of sheet music and dressed in robes that matched the rest of the island's appearance, of course. Why, their cuteness quite easily inspired a loving reaction in many onlookers, and the navigator herself.

After bypassing the shock of the sudden insurgence into their conversation, Nami bent down and asked, "Oh? And do you know why that is?"

In tandem, the children opened their mouths and inhaled a deep breath, preparing themselves for their grand reply of, "No!"

Nami's entire right eye twitched in response, "N-No?"

Again, as if they were one unit, the children's choir sang, "On the island of Labu Wubbi, in the city of Doki Doki, we help you to celebrate, the love given to you by fate."

"So the people here just love…love." Surmised the navigator, feeling as though her intelligence was not at all required for this musical conversation.

The choir inhaled once again, their chest expanding in size, only to reply with, "Yes!"

"Stop doing that!" Nami shouted at the lot and their crazy antics as she rose onto her feet, if only to avoid smacking each and every one of them upside the head. It was most likely that her violence would not be viewed positively in such a feel good place.

Sanji had remained silently while the navigator battled the children with her wit, and as such, it was most likely due to his calm response that the tiniest child stepped out of formation with the choir and approached. He eyed the little girl as she waddled over to him and even jumped up and down twice to get his attention, attempting to hand to him a card of sorts. Curiously he reached down and thanked her for it, and was surprised to find that it was a business card for the choir's services. He meant to ask the singing group about what the card implied in terms of their business, but the children scurried away before he had the chance to ask more.

All it happened to say was, _Doki Doki Li'l Cupids Choir – Visit Us at the Choco Shire_. The chef could not believe that they managed to get their business card to rhyme, as well.

Nami ran a hand through her hair as an act of mild distress before she decided to move past the strange intrusion of their shopping trip and faced her companion with slight exasperation, "So do you have any ideas what I can get Zoro for Valentine's Day?"

To say Sanji was surprised by the question was an extreme understatement, "Huh!? Me?"

"Well, he's incredibly difficult to shop for! All he cares about are his swords and training and sleeping and alcohol. I can't get him a sword because I don't know anything about them, he has enough weights that it's surprising the whole ship hasn't sunken into the sea, I'm not going to get him something that will make him think it's okay to sleep any more than he already does, and alcohol is just a gift he'll finish off in one night without it meaning anything to him! I could spend hundreds of thousands of belis on a fine sake and he would just think it tasted good!"

Listening to Nami rant about the swordsman managed to force something into perspective for the chef that he hadn't realized was out of place before. It was true that she complained about Zoro often enough, and usually his bad habits were the theme of her harsh words, however, hearing her vent about raking her brain for a proper gift for the shittiest man Sanji knew seemed to provide him with a deeper insight into her mind than he had ever viewed before.

But Sanji had to admit in that moment that he had never heard her speak _this_ passionately about him before. It was an ugly truth that Nami was truly smitten with the first mate, and the reality of having to accept the two of them together – his enemy and a dear friend he cherished so strongly – was just as sickening as it was truthful. The amount of money she was willing to spend on her Valentine's gift was the icing on the foulest humble pie he had ever been forced to swallow. All he could do now was hope and pray that she was truly happy in her relationship with the most unromantic human being he had ever been forced to know.

Taking a long drag on his cigarette, the gentlemanly chef murmured, "I'm sure we can find something in this city infatuated with love."

"You'd think so, right?" Nami concurred with a couple of short nods. Tightening her coat ties around her waist was ultimately ineffectual when she wore a short dress with tights, but it looked as though she was strapping herself in for a bumpy ride in shopping. Those eyes of hers warmed to the point of melted chocolate as she glared out at Doki Doki Town with what appeared to be a vendetta in her eyes.

"All right, Sanji-kun! We have until sundown to find the perfect gifts for Zoro and Hanzatsu—"

"Ah, I have something in mind already for Hanzatsu-hime."

"Oh, really? …Then prepare yourself, swordsman, because I have all day to find a gift, and it's going to be the best damn thing you've ever gotten!" She shouted to the sky, a fist raised high, and surprisingly received no odd looks from the locals either.

… _With Zoro & Hanzatsu…_

Barely bundled and equally dismayed, Zoro and Hanzatsu wandered into Doki Doki Town with very low energy and even darker expressions. Neither one seemed to be all too excited about the décor and theme of the island, even though it was much more typical of them to simply brush off such a sweet atmosphere. It seemed impossible to avoid facing their fears of dealing with the villainous Valentine's Day when it surrounded them, confronted them, challenged them to a duel of strength, creativity and fortitude.

Casting a glance at her shopping partner for the day, Hanzatsu decided to get the ball rolling with a question, "So do you have any idea on what you're looking for?"

Immediately, her first response was what appeared to be a painful grimace and a 'tsk' noise. "This is ridiculous! We don't celebrate birthdays or anything else, but we have to buy gifts on this stupid holiday!?"

The navigator at his side for the day wanted to help guide him onto a much more civil, open-minded path, but all she could think of responding with was, "Oh…that's true." A gentle fist fell into her open palm, realizing that his words held a great deal of validity.

"And now I have to buy a gift for Nami just because she forced me to date her!?" The first mate of the formidable Mugiwara whined and barked at her, even though she herself knew that their coupling was more of a happy accident than anything else.

Crossing her arms underneath her chest, Hanzatsu tried to think of a way to help the clearly distressed gift-getting swordsman at her side, "Well let's try doing things this way – list some things she doesn't like and we can work backwards. Maybe if we talk about the things she hates—"

"She hates it when I am happy." Muttered the grumpy Zoro.

"—we can figure something out. This island looks like Valentine's Day is their favourite day of the year, so there has to be something we can find that is an acceptable gift for Nami."

She expected to be met with a nod and a fist-in-palm moment in response, but instead, Zoro's face became tighter with even greater agitation as he tossed his head around, observing the nearest shops' display windows, quietly admitting, "I can't just get her anything; Nami will definitely find something that will kick my present's ass, no matter what it is. If this is supposed to be a big deal, I have to try to find something… better than good, okay?"

His words surprised the Bandana nakama, more than words could say. She had only been traveling with them for a short while as she searched for the rest of her crew, but the swordsman had seemed to be one of the easiest of the Mugiwara nakama to perceive; like Luffy, he was a surface-value person who was nothing but a mix of honesty, good intentions and a dream. The idea that he was even dating someone allowed for the image of a casual romance to appear in her mind, even if his significant other _was_ the one and only Nami.

The effort he appeared to be putting into his gift-hunting was quite impressive.

"I gave you an idea on how to find her the perfect gift – let's use it then. What is that Nami dislikes the most? Something that you can buy, I mean." Hanzatsu clarified before allowing him to answer with another chance at mocking his girlfriend.

Zoro cupped his chin and thought over her words carefully, "Hm…I think she hates orangettes? Those _mikan_ slices dipped in chocolate."

"Really? That's a surprise. Does she hate chocolate in general?"

"Chocolate is disgusting." Was the answer he gave, a putrid look on his face.

Pissed by his selfish divergence, Hanzatsu punched his arm and admonished, "I didn't ask you about _your_ preferences! Does Nami like it!?"

"Oh, uh, sure. I've seen her eat it when that idiot cook gives it to her." Scoffed the man with the marimo-like hair, still scanning the street for any sign of the perfect gift.

Hanzatsu made a face as the mention of her own boyfriend made an appearance in their conversation. "Well he does like to spoil women with food, which works for me since I can only cook the basic," she remarked, "I was surprised he asked me to join you today, since you and are probably just as excited about this holiday as you were when you saw Hachi again after leaving Thriller Bark."

"How the hell did you" – as much as he most likely wanted to question her about her knowledge of the Mugiwara's past, another pressing matter took over his mind and, subsequently, the volume control on his voice, "YOU AREN'T INTO THIS HOLIDAY _AT ALL_!?"

Shocked and confused, Hanzatsu leapt back a step and glared at him under a furrowed brow, "No, of course not! You try dating the guy who can turn anything into a romantic gesture!"

"NO _FUCKING_ THANK YOU!"

"Zoro!" Hanzatsu hollered and leapt forward to cover his mouth with her hands, eyeing the small group of children that had stopped just in front of them, dressed in holy robes and terrified expression. Together, they stared the small choir of kids down with the very same expression they had walked into town with, only now their agony was directed towards the poor mass of little ones they had most likely just traumatized. Bravely, a little girl step forward as if she wanted to gift something to them…only to scream along with the rest of her young group and run away with horrified cries booming from their powerful voices.

To say the two of them were stunned would have been an understatement; it was as if the cold winter weather had frozen them in place with the intention of allowing Hell to open up and unthaw them. Many of the citizens of Doki Doki Town observed the disruptive pair with disapproving glances, with some even peering at them from the display windows for the nearby shops—

"Zoro!" Hanzatsu whispered sharply, "I have an idea of what we can give them! It's perfect!"

* * *

 **Part 3: The Exchange**

"ZORO!" Her voice held the power to awaken the dead and scare anyone back into existence, so it was no surprise that her boyfriend nearly leapt out of his skin when her angry voice rattled the Sunny's kitchen, " _This_ is where you've been this _whole_ time!? I have been looking all over for you! You think you can hide from me on Valentine's Day by sleeping in here!? How—"

In a sleepy daze, the bewildered first mate lifted his gaze from his sprawled out pose on the bench in the kitchen and blinked fiercely at the furious woman approaching him. She looked much more decadent than she usually did; her hair was brought to one side as it hung in evident curls; her make-up was vibrant yet classy and highlighted the parts of her face that he most liked; her dress was revealed by her open coat, and appeared to be some pink number with a zipper that led from the hem to her plunging neckline, as if she was hoping to end her night in a certain way with him—

Startled into a state of complete consciousness, Zoro leapt up from his drowsy pose and gawked at his girlfriend, but it was not due to her appearance. "What time is it!?" He demanded to know even though he sought an answer for himself by looking out the kitchen windows.

It was officially the night of Valentine's Day, and he had nearly slept through it!

"It's almost nine, you idiot!" Nami defined the terms of his tardiness as she stomped forward in the heaviest sounding heels he had ever heard. Her face reflected the rage that was enforced with her steps as she came over and roughly whacked him across the face. Normally, he blows had the power to send him reeling, flying, or force him into the floorboards, and yet he found himself standing – he merely clutched his cheek after the fact.

"Nami, it's not what it looks like—"

She barely had the patience for him on a regular day; the way her eyes seared him implied that he had indeed offended her with his evident lack of consideration, "I waited for you for hours! I climbed the ladder to the Crow's Nest _three times_ in this outfit, just trying to find out where you were! Instead, I found you after I give up looking and decided to make myself something for dinner, since I had no idea where you were!"

Part of Zoro knew that she had every right to be upset if this day meant so much to her, but the typically defensive side of the prideful swordsman could not help but shout back and attempt to defend himself, "I said it's not what it looks like! Will you just let me explain—"

"NO! I don't want to hear it from you! I didn't expect the world on a platter, but I thought you at least cared enough to think of ME for one damn minute on your own! Without it being a life or death situation!"

Her last comment irked him more than he was willing to admit. "I DID, dammit! Will you just SHUT UP and let me—"

That earned him another smack across the face, only now, she switched it up and decided to share the pain between his cheeks.

"STOP THAT!"

"Don't you TELL ME WHAT TO DO! You don't even have the right to SPEAK TO ME right now! Especially since I am spending my first Valentine's Day with you ALONE!" Refusing to resolve the matter or address it any further, Nami physically left the conversation and stormed her way over to the refrigerator. Her fingers were ready to type in the secretive code to open the cold storage that housed the best booze and most likely the ingredients she was thinking of using for her impromptu dinner, but Zoro wasn't prepared to have her look inside.

"W-Wait! Don't look in there—"

"I said don't TALK TO ME, you idiot!" His lovely girlfriend screamed over the technological beeps made from the keypad before she nearly threw the large door off of its hinges. It wasn't that he wanted her to starve or keep her from drinking, but there had been a specific reason as to why he didn't want her looking in there!

His sloppily made chocolate roses were resting on the top shelf, all twelve of them, with orange-coloured petals and the leaves made of green.

For the first time since she walked in the room, there was complete silence. Zoro had never felt more uncomfortable in his life as he waited for her to say anything that revealed what she thought of his clumsy attempt at being romantic. It had been Hanzatsu's idea and they had worked on them together, and that had been a challenge for them on its own; nothing compared to having to wait for Nami's acknowledgement of his hard work to make her happy. Finding the lack of words filling the room to be quite disconcerting, Zoro pulverized the silence by saying, "I-It's a lot harder than it looks!"

"You made these?" He could not tell whether that was a statement or a question, and he stupidly nodded, even though her back was facing him. His steely eyes observed her as she reached in to pull out the plate holding his gesture; he cursed how his Observation Haki was useless in a moment like this! It felt like _too much_ time passed him by before she finally said, "These must not have costed a lot."

"H-HEY! They took up a lot of time, more than anything else!" He defended his bruised pride.

"No, I mean," taking one of her sweet roses and biting into them with evident glee, Nami turned to face her reinstated Valentine's date and said, "it means we still have time to go out for dinner together then, right?"

"W-Wait, don't _I_ get a gift too!?" He knew that he sounded petulant, but after the ordeal that had been giving Nami her present, it felt only right that he receive some sort of grand gesture in return!

His so-called girlfriend blinked at him once, twice, then motioned to the zipper in the middle of her dress, as if to say that was the wrapping to his gift. With a few blinks of his own, followed by a furious blush, all Zoro could say in response was, "W-WHAT THE _FUCK_!?"

"Yeah, but later! Right now, I need to eat something more sustaining. The roses will be for after. Now come on!" Snatching up his hand, Nami led the reluctant Zoro out into the streets of Doki Doki Town for their first Valentine's Day dinner together, an image that perfectly summarized their relationship overall.

… _With Sanji & Hanzatsu…_

Together, they strolled down one of the many roads in the city that led to the main plaza of Doki Doki Town. Arm in arm, dressed to impress, Sanji and Hanzatsu looked as though they were the poster children of romantic outings. The snow fell gently over them as they strolled through the town that acted as the perfect backdrop for their evening of love; refined, adoring and happy were the words one might have used to describe the two of them if anyone spared them a passing glance. That did not mean that Hanzatsu was not still incredibly nervous inside.

"Just where are you taking me, Sanji?" inquired the lady at his side.

In response, her date spoke low and meaningful, "I promise you will find out soon enough. This is something I worked very hard on and I want it to be a complete surprise. I'm sure you'll be thoroughly impressed with my efforts." His calm approach to his somewhat secretive summarization of his gift was surprising, to say the least. She knew that he could indeed be princely, and yet, seeing him behave in such a way was enough to leave her a tad awe-stricken.

"Worked on? If you say it like that, I am going to think that it is something you cooked." Hanzatsu teased. All the while, she clutched the bag she held onto for dear life underneath the woolly shawl she had draped around her body.

Sanji grinned and seemed pleased that she guessed incorrectly, saying, "No, tonight, we are going to go out for dinner so that we can enjoy our time together without any distractions. My gift for you is something I don't think you could guess, even if you tried."

Being the inquisitive, prideful time she was, his response issued a slight challenge to the nervous navigator and she smirked to hear him think so little of her. "I am sure I can take a few harmless guesses, then. Since you are so sure."

Surely in a means to appease her, the love cook replied, "Of course, guess away."

"And if I get it right?"

"You want to make a wager over it?"

"Yes! If I guess correctly, then…what do I get in return?" Her tone sounded a bit too sultry near the end of her ask to be entirely innocent; with his arm clutched to her chest, Hanzatsu felt a massive shiver rise up over her body, and she knew without a doubt that it had nothing to do with the chilly temperature outside. His reddened cheeks similarly could not be likened to the weather, she would not allow it.

"I-If you guess it c-correctly," sputtered the mess of a man at her side, "I-I will…I will be your slave for an entire day! A-And if you lose, I will be your slave for _three_ days until you feel better!" His offer was meant to be something that he would dislike doing for her, and yet, the joy in his tone was unmistakeable.

Hanzatsu laughed at his side, then rolled her eyes as she simply said, "You arranged the children's choir to perform for me."

The one eye of his she could see widened and sparkled with such irrefutable pride, "Amazing! You're so _amazing_ , Hanzatsu-hime! How did you figure it out!?" Even though his surprise had been completely and utterly ruined, he did not seem to mind one bit. The fact that he was impressed with her cleverness was all that seemed to rule his mind, regardless of the fact that if she had guessed incorrectly, he could have been her slave for more than just one day.

However, her blue eyes did not seem as happy as her smile as she pointed towards the middle of the plaza, sounding so very apologetic as she explained, "Because they took one look at me and ran away."

Sanji performed a double-take between his brilliant princess and the group of fleeing children, but he did not react until the situation truly sunk in. "Hey, you shitty kids! Get back here! Where do you think you're going!?"

"Sanji, i-it's okay. I think Zoro and I scared them earlier and that's why they ran." She explained poorly, squeezing his arm in her hold so he could not hunt the frightened kids down and garner the same attention that she and the swordsman had when they had caused Labu Wubbi Island's little angels to cry.

The love cook, however, was much less willing to let the situation pass. "B-But I had a whole routine planned out with them! We were going to sing to you, together! I chose a song that was perfect for you…and those _shitty_ KIDS—"

"Wait! Why don't you open my gift, huh? I have it right here." Almost aggressively did she shove the gift bag into his hands, forcing him to take it from her so that he could target something other than harming young ones, on this, the day of love.

She released his arm once she was certain that his focus had shifted, and she watched him sift through the pink tissue paper she had purchased. Slowly, she watched as the love cook grabbed hold of one of her twelve gifts and pulled it out, his expression blank as he examined what he held in his hand: one of a dozen hand-made chocolate roses, the petals a perfect shade of navy blue. Seeing him hold something she made herself was quite nerve-wracking, and she knew she needed to push through the unfamiliar hesitation as she softly said, "Happy Valentine's Day…Sanji-sama."

And that was the moment in which Sanji's inevitable nose bleed occurred. The chocolate roses had most definitely touched his heart, given that he was the lone person of his crew to prepare food, but it was not the physical gift that had made it so that he required another blood transfusion. It was her willingness to refer to him with an honorific that also began with the first letter of his name, the way he referred to her as his princess. She knew that 'sama' meant master, and she figured he would have a strong reaction, but this…

In the end, as she dragged him back to the Thousand Sunny, Hanzatsu couldn't help but realize that her Valentine's Day had turned out much better than she anticipated. What had she been so nervous about after all?

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Happy V-Day 2016! I hope you don't mind that Hanzatsu played a part in this story. With all that is going on with Sanji in the manga, I thought it was fair to give him some love too! Plus, it was fun to write her interactions with Nami and Zoro too.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
